1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a disk switching method and a computer program and, particularly, to an electronic apparatus including a plurality of hard disk drives and a disk switching method and a computer program in the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digitalization of TV programs progresses, a recording apparatus such as a hard disk recorder for recording a TV program or the like is expected to record a huge amount of data. An approach to deal with an increase in the amount of data to be recorded is to incorporate a plurality of hard disk drives into a recording apparatus so as to realize a larger capacity.
If a recording apparatus includes a plurality of hard disk drives, it is possible to use one hard disk drive as a cache hard disk drive and another as a storage hard disk drive. Thus, by making a cache hard disk drive run all the time, a time lag from pressing a recording button on a remote control or a main body of a recording apparatus to the start of recording can be reduced.
However, if a recording apparatus includes a plurality of hard disk drives, it causes issues such as noise, high power consumption and temperature increase. Therefore, it is necessary for a recording apparatus which includes a plurality of hard disk drives to ensure effective operation control of hard disk drives. A technique of reducing power consumption and noise of hard disk drives in an apparatus which includes a plurality of hard disk drives is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application. Publication No. 2002-258996.